wymunfandomcom-20200215-history
Impact of Emerging Industrialised States, Japan
Committee: Ecology and Environment Question of: Impact of Emerging Industrialised States Submitted by: 'Japan ''Recalling the intention of the Kyoto Protocol (11th December 1997) agreed by the members of the United Nations Framework Convention of Climate Change (UNFCCC), which is to reduce greenhouse gas (GHG) emissions by setting contractual targets for 37 industrialised countries and the European community, Aware of the current high levels of GHG emissions in the atmosphere which has been caused by the 150 years of industrial activities in the developed states, Noting with regret ''that further increases are expected in the medium and longer term due to the continue industrial activities in various states, ''Taking into consideration that the new restraints proposed to the Newly Industrialised Countries (NICs) are unfair as it was the developed states that were responsible for the current climate change issue, ''Noting with satisfaction ''that under Japan's Kyoto Protocol Target Achievement Plan (KPTAP) the GHG missions has been expected by the industry to be reduced to 7% below 1990 levels during the Kyoto first commitment period(2008-2012), despite Japan being almost 16% above its Kyoto Protocol target, this proves that the scheme has been successful and is recommended to all states, ''Emphasises ''that it is a role of all Member states to participate in helping to stabilise and to prevent any increases in GHG concentration, to benefit current and future generations, such as ceasing rising sea levels, ecology changes that may cause species extinction and the extreme weathers, ''Expresses its hope ''that in the near future further international efforts will be increased and with such significant reductions, the ultimate objective of the UNFCCC will then be recognised, under the principle of "common but differentiated responsibilities", :1. ''Requests'' for states exceeding 100 million tonnes of carbon each year to participate and give effort in contributing to the environment and to gain sustainable development, by meeting the set Kyoto protocol targets or doing potential (carbon) trade implications if countries are undertaking high levels of GHG emissions; :2. ''Solemnly affirms'' cooperation between states with an HDI ranking above 60 and financially less abled states to limit GHG emissions by doing the following: ::(a) developing states providing financial support for the vulnerable states, for them to be better at adapting to climate variability, and through zoning, better city planning and development, the protection for citizens from impact of climate change can be ensured. Such adaptation measures can be led by ownership and country-driven initiatives, ::(b) diffusing existing technologies and developing innovative technologies, will help in building domestic measures towards long term reduction and can aid in improving energy efficiency, :3. ''Encourages'' developed states to put confidence in proceeding on the reduction of GHG emissions, as such subjects are long term, and will need aid throughout the course of the decade, allowing more time for NICs to industrialise and advance. Emerging economies should also accept legally binding obligations in an international agreement seeing as some has voluntarily stated targets for themselves; :4. ''Requests'' Non-Annex I (NAI) countries to collaborate internationally and do the following for the benefit of limiting emissions and potentially to the state itself: ::(a) develop economically through energy saving, energy related investments, ::(b) transmission of developed states' energy saving practices and technologies in developing countries (established reform of Clean Development Mechanism(CDM) as well as promoting the current CDM), ::© business inducement for the promotion of technology transfer, :5. ''Decides accordingly''''' that Japan will steadily effectuate GHG reduction measures including efforts to raise energy efficiency and to achieve the existing commitments: ::(a) regulations for automobile gas will be added and controls nitrogen dioxide emission will also be tightened, ::(b) In other developments, Government decided voluntary power saving targets for the west side of Japan, to have a pre-administrate electricity shortage this August. Various areas will be asked to cut down power usage by certain amount of per cent and four power companies in the regions will also be prepared for rolling blackouts. Category:WyMUN/Eco Topic 2 Category:WyMUN Conference